Hurting
by Epitome of Bold
Summary: Taylor's hurting, there's no other way to put it. He knows how it feels, but will that make her feel better? Jackson/Taylor- oneshot.


A/n: I watched the new episode of the new season last night and I felt compelled to write this. I cried when I saw Taylor's face over and over again. She looked so sad. Though, I do not agree with the ending. I feel that Taylor should have stayed silent to help add suspense to the plot, not that there isn't enough already being stranded and all. I'm rambling so I should continue. JacksonxTaylor. Not my usual Jackson/Melissa and Taylor/Eric, but I feel it might work for this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Flight 29 Down.

**Hurting**

Taylor was still staring into space after everyone went to bed at the end of their eleventh day. She moved only slightly to pull the sleeping bag tighter around herself to block out the cold.

She was hurting on the inside and outside. Everyone could see, some not wanting to face the reality like she was. Eric showed his hurt by going crazy and cutting at a tree for hours on end. Jackson showed it by resigning from his position of power. Daley went crazy by planning out a shelter. Nathan showed his feelings for Daley. Lex grew a garden. Melissa was the only one staying really grounded.

The sun was far over the horizon by now, and the moon reflected off the sea. Taylor grew increasingly cold as the time passed. But she still continued to hug herself in the sleeping bag for warmth. Her eyes never faltered off there spot, staring at the ground a few feet in front of herself.

She heard footsteps rustling in the leaves behind her. Unafraid, she didn't turn to check that it wasn't a crazed cannibal or murderous island native.

She heard Jackson's simple sigh from right behind. He sat down on the log, right next to her. She knew he was going to get through to her again, just like everyone else. They all complained that she was too talkative and lazy, that she never took anything seriously, but now they all wanted the real her back. What gives?

He looked at the same spot on the ground as she was and wondered what she found so interesting about it. He looked up through the trees to the stars and midnight sky. "How are you holding up?"

No response. What a surprise. Jackson wondered what he could do to get her to open up and act normal again. He stood up and pulled his black hoodie off. He sat back down and wrapped it around Taylor to keep her warmer. He almost thought he heard her murmur but he knew that his imagination was playing tricks on him. He had nothing better to do than try again.

"You know, I used to be like this. I used to kept my emotions all bottled up inside. And one day, I exploded. It's not good for you to do this. Please, talk to me, let me help," he pleaded.

He wrapped his arms around her, Taylor finally surrendering and leaning into him. He knew for sure that this time, Taylor let out a small, almost inaudible sigh. "Now, you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Taylor just sat there with Jackson, taking in the moment. She shook her head the tiniest bit. "Okay, if I guess right will you let me know?" She, again, shook her head no.

Jackson got up and kneeled right in front of her, making her stare at him instead of the spot on the ground. "Please. Taylor?" His eyes were crying without tears. They were pleading her to let him help her, sending her his feelings by themselves.

He sat there, looking into her eyes for minutes on end, hardly blinking until his eyes stung. He looked at her until his heart hurt for her. He could see the hurt in her eyes. He slowly leaned in, her eyes never faltering off him. He captured her lips in seconds.

She immediately kissed him back as her only way off communicating. She roamed his mouth with her tongue sending mixed emotions of pain and fear but also loving every moment of it. He responded gently, letting her take the lead to show her pain to him. When she pulled back, signaling that she was done, Jackson knew as much as would if she poured out her heart.

After the kiss, she seemed better, but in seconds grabbed onto him and forced her lips on his. She showed her rage by ravaging her hands through his hair roughly. She gripped his shirt, forming wrinkles in her clasped fists. Her lips were bruising with the force she showed. After pulling back, Jackson sat behind her again, in silence.

She looked back at him with her eyes a little bit happier and better looking, but still showing the same sad look. He knew that she wanted to tell him 'Thanks,' from the bottom of her heart, but she couldn't find the words. Instead, she just curled up next to him, letting him hold her in silence.

A/n: I know it's short, but I really liked this story. For once, I am pleased with my work and quite proud of this particular piece. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
